A modern-day user may have a number of various electronic devices at her disposal, enabling the user to fully enjoy various ways of electronic communication, such as interactions with other users and electronic content, Internet browsing, and the like. For example, users may access items, products, video and audio content, or services through any number of network-enabled devices, such as smart phones, desktop, laptop, tablet or other computers, PDAs, pagers, electronic organizers, Internet appliances, and various other consumer products that include appropriate inter-communication capabilities. Many of these user devices have touch sensitive screens that detect the presence and location of a user touch within the display area, thus allowing users to directly interact with content displayed on the device by touch of a finger, hand, or other passive objects, such as a stylus. However, touch sensitive screens may be small and/or lack touch accuracy, and do not always provide for accurate interpretation of a user touch input. Accordingly, providing inputs via touch sensitive screens of user devices may be prone to mistakes, which may create substantial inconvenience and cause a user's annoyance.